Cease Fire (episode)
:You may also be looking for cease fire. Archer is called in to mediate a territorial dispute between the Vulcans and the Andorians. Summary Hostilities have escalated on Weytahn (or Paan Mokar as Vulcans call it). Commander Shran has brought a military force to the planetoid, hoping to renegotiate the old, unsatisfying, and oppressing hundred year old Territorial Compromise treaty. The Vulcans managed to get half of the colony back but both sides have suffered. Captain Jonathan Archer is ordered by Admiral Maxwell Forrest to go there as a negotiator. Archer is not sure how they expect him to help in a conflict they have not been able to resolve in one hundred years, but Admiral Forrest emphasizes the importance of this mission, stating that this is the first time the Vulcans asked them for their help and that Archer is the closest thing Starfleet has to an ambassador out there. Despite initial hesitation, Archer agrees to get there as fast as he can. During dinner, Captain Archer asks T'Pol about Paan Mokar, claiming that he doesn't really know much about it except that it is a Class D planet, not much bigger than Earth's moon and that it was claimed by the Vulcans in 2097. Trip notes that a Class D planet is uninhabitable and wonders why they are fighting over it. T'pol explains that when the Andorians first arrived a century ago, they began terraforming the planet; once an atmosphere was developed, they established a settlement. Archer sks why there is a problem if it was unclaimed at the time. T'Pol explains that the planet's sole value is its strategic location near Vulcan space and that Vulcans believed that the only logical conclusion was that the Andorians were setting up a military base there - even though technically, they did not have any evidence of a military settlement built on Paan Mokar. She states that the Andorians refused to let the High Command inspect the colony upon which Paan Mokar was finally annexed to Vulcan territory. The Andorian colonists were removed by force and after this forced removal, a surveillance satellite was put in orbit to monitor the agreement. The planet has been deserted for nearly a century - until now. :"Captain's starlog, Supplemental. In the three days it has taken is to rwech Paan Mokar, the situation has grown considerably more tense." When they finally arrive in orbit, Archer first meets with Ambassador Soval who is not very happy about the situation and the fact that Archer has been asked to negotiate this. He wonders why an officer of the Andorian Imperial Guard would personally ask for Archer's involvement in such a matter. Soval makes it clear that given the nature of these negotiations, he does not really consider Enterprise s presence there an asset. Archer regrets that he feels that way and offers to leave if they so desire, but Soval does not seem to like this alternative either. He explains that six days ago, Commander Shran landed a force on Paan Mokar, occupying the settlement. While the Vulcans attempted to enforce the treaty of 2097, several were wounded in these efforts and three taken hostage. Shran has agreed to discuss terms for the safe return of the hostages, however, but only if Archer acts as mediator. Archer's presence during these negotiations therefore, seems indispensable and they need his help whether they like it or not. However, Soval wants to send one of his officers down with Archer; something Archer does not want to do, stating that this would just makes matters worse. He says that the only Vulcan he will bring down with him on the planet will be his First Officer - T'Pol. Archer and T'Pol then proceed to the surface to meet with Shran. He explains to T'Pol that his first goal is to convince Sharn that he can trust him. On the surface, a group of armed Andorian guards meet with Archer and T'Pol and takse them to Shran. The Andorian commander does not hesitate to reveal his demands of immediate withdrawal of all Vulcan military forces, the resending of the so-called compromise, and the conceding of full sovereignty of Weythan to Andoria. But Archer doesn't want to play that role, stating that if all Shran needs is someone to deliver his list of demands, then he should find someone else. But Shran says that he needs Archer's help because he wants to speak with Seval personally, someone who actually can make binding decisions without having to ask his superiors and drag on the issue forever. Archer agrees to see what he can do. Shran wants the negotiations to take place on the planet. In return, and as a sign of good faith, he agrees to release one of the hostages. Back on the ''Enterprise'', Seval finds the proposed conditions unacceptable. He says that if he agrees to a meeting, then it simply legitimizes the Andorian position, but Archer says that if he does not, then these negotiations end before they begun. Seval is reluctant, which in turn irritates Archer who is trying to reach a compromise between the two by opening up the channels of communication. Seval says that he did not ask for Archer's help and that he also does not feel obliged to accept it, but Archer points out that at least the Andorians are willing to talk, which is more than can be said of the Vulcans; the next move has to come from the Vulcan, so Archer. Despite reservations, Seval finally agrees to go down to the planet with Archer to speak with Shran. On the planet, Tarah asks Shran whether talking is really the way to go because after all, they have been talking for nearly hundred years with the Vulcans without getting anywhere, except for the Vulcans constantly stalling the situation and lying to them. She believes that backing down now would be a bad idea. But Sharn says that he is wiling to give Archer a chance. Tarah believes that Shran is putting too much faith into the "pink skins" , believing them to be nothing but the pawns of the Vulcans, working for their best interests accordingly. If they attack now, so Tarah, they will have the Vulcan ships on the defensive before their ships arrive. Shran notes her recommendation, but she is insistent and pushes it, which angers Shran. Meanwhile, T'Pol, Captain Archer, and Seval make their way down to the planet via a shuttle craft. However, upon entering the planet, they are fired upon by Andorian weapons and are forced to make an emergency landing without taking much damage. As soon as they exit the shuttle, Soval is already backing up, suggesting to fall back on Vulcan positions, but Archer insists on trusting Shran and giving this a fair chance. He points out that they really do not know what happened, while Seval is adamant about blaming the Andorians for the attacks that crash-landed them here. He thinks that Archer is naive not realizing that Shran is just using him, but Archer believes that it is Seval who is mistaken. In orbit, the situation is at least as tense. Three Andorian ships come out of warp and are in a standoff with the two Vulcan cruisers that were there previously. Trip decides to enforce his neutrality by taking the Enterprise between the two enemies that are already charging weapons. The situation is defused when Archer calls from the surface, saying that everyone is fine. From there, negotiations can finally proceed, and while both sides are not fully happy with the terms of the cease-fire, they are at least equally dissatisfied, which is at least something they have in common at this point. Shran proposes a toast to their mutual dissatisfaction, which Soval accepts, given the exceptional circumstances. Memorable quotes "I don't like pushing the engines this hard. The injectors are running at 110 percent." "They're rated for 120." "And my underwear is flame retardant. That doesn't mean that I'm going to light myself on fire to prove it!" : - Tucker and T'Pol "I imagined my first diplomatic mission would involve sitting around a big table, toasting with champagne, signing things with lots of pens..." "The pinkskin sense of humor." : - Archer and Shran "The ball's in your court now." "It's a human expression - it means the next move is yours." : - Archer, then T'Pol, to Ambassador Soval "What is their fixation with our ears?" "I believe they're envious." : - Soval and T'Pol "I believe someone once defined a compromise as a solution that neither side is happy with." "In that case, these talks have been extremely successful." : - Archer and Shran "Join me in a drink to celebrate our mutual dissatisfaction." "Vulcans don't drink... but this occasion merits an exception" : - Shran and Soval "Captain, your presence here has not been... overly meddlesome." : - Soval, to Archer, before his departure Background Information *Jeffrey Combs and Christopher Shea both played Vorta in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Combs played perhaps his most famous role of Weyoun and Shea played Keevan in the season six episodes and . *Suzie Plakson (Tarah) previously played Dr. Selar, ( ) K'Ehleyr, ( ) and a female Q. ( ) Links and references Starring *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Phlox *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest stars *Jeffrey Combs as Shran *Gary Graham as Soval *Vaughn Armstrong as Maxwell Forrest *Christopher Shea as Telev *Suzie Plakson as Tarah Co-stars *John Balma as Muroc *Zane Cassidy as Andorian Soldier Uncredited co-stars *Evan English as Ensign Tanner *Marnie Martin as an operations division crewman *Jessica Vash as a command division ensign Stunt double *Katie Rowe as stunt double for Suzie Plakson References 2097; 2112; analeptic radiation; Andoria; Andorians; Andorian ale; Andorian Empire; Andorian Imperial Council; Andorian Imperial Guard; Andorian warship; assistant consul; Border Incursions of 2112; champagne; Class D; ; Denobulan Infantry; ears; Luna; mutagenic pathogen; Paan Mokar; Paraaga II; P'Jem; Pluto; Revised Intersystem Agreement; Shuttlepod 1; Shuttlepod 2; Starfleet uniforms; stun; subcommander; survellience satellite; tactical alert; terraforming; Territorial Compromise; Treaty of 2097; V'Lar; Vulcans; Vulcan; Weytahn |next= }} Category:ENT episodes de:Waffenstillstand es:Cease Fire nl:Cease Fire